Camp Falls
by Shadow the Jedi
Summary: It's another summer for the Pines Twins but this time they end up in a camp filled with swearing, death, and nihilistic children. Yep, here's for another crazy summer! Cover art by Safiras Art
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome** _ **to the continuation of one of the greatest cartoons of all-time. That's right Gravity Falls is my absolute favorite show ever and nothings going to change my mind about it no matter how great Steven Universe and Avatar: The Last Airbender are. For the longest time I've never wrote a Gravity Falls story before (though I do have a major idea that'll cost at least 17 years of my life to finish) but one Saturday night I got on Roosterteeth's channel and watched Camp Camp for the first time. Though it isn't groundbreaking like their other series RWBY, it was still a joy to watch and catch all the references it showed me. But then this idea came into my head and I decided to write start this story to honor the greatest show ever made by continuing where the story left off. And how am I going to continue a story that's already finished? By crossing it over with an other show that's filled with great and relatable characters of course! Though CC is not a story-drivin show it's characters are great enough to write with as I'll make it up as I go. I do have an idea on how this is going to end I'm not sure how we'll going to get there so be sure to review to let me know if I'm doing well. Now, on with the show!**_

* * *

Chapter 1: New Summer, New Adventures

It was a nice and cosey hot summer day. Nice enough for two hunters to go hunting. The two middle-aged hunters by the names of Bob and Steve roamed the forests looking for prey. Both of them were wearing traditional hunting clothes, both of them also had black puffy beards, and were basically the perfect people to be some of the most southern people you'll ever meet.

Just then, a rustling could be heard. Bob shushed Steve and the pair slowly made their towards the noise as it grew louder and louder. Soon both hunters made their guns and fire towards a bush from where the noise was coming from. They made their way to the bush only to find that their was no body of any animal whatsoever, instead, it was a string connected to the branches.

"What the hell?" muttered Bob in his southern accent.

But before both hunters could say another word, a figure jumped in and kicked Steve away and grabbed Bob's rifle with it's strength that was much greater then a mare human. The figure shot Bob dead, and as blood poured out of the dead hunter's body Steve re-gained his consciousness and saw the figure for what it really was. Steve yelled in terror as fired off several rounds but missed all of them due to him shaking in fear. The figure turned it's and quickly shot Steve's right arm. As Steve whaled in pain the figure slowly approached him and pointed the rifle at him.

"Wh-what t-the fuck a-are yo-you?" Steve muttered out in absolute fear.

"I am here to put you humans back in your place." the figure said in his bold and yet cold at the same time.

The figure then killed Steve, took his rifle, and left the scene of the crime by jumping on the trees. But not before covering his tracks by taking the string. This was a true hunter.

* * *

(Camp Camp theme song.)

* * *

The bus drove it's way through the trees of Oregon and the bus was filled with two passengers... well, three counting the pig. Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines were on their way to spend their summer vacation and a little town called Gravity Falls.

If their great uncles weren't in jail in Russia.

Yeah, apparently their two great uncles that looked over them last summer (well one of them looked over them for the most part) went on adventures after the events of Weridmageddon and managed to find themselves in trouble with the Russian government. After their parents found out about this they looked deeper and found out are sorts of crimes both twin brothers admitted over the years. Dipper and Mabel were both worried for their great uncles safety but soon Dipper realized that with Ford being one of the smartest people to ever live they'll probably break out eventually and pretty soon Mabel believed Dipper that they'll find a way out eventually but was still concerned for them but their parents were being shocked with this discovery. Mr. and Mrs. Pines refused to send their children back to Gravity Falls which the twins took very poorly. But due to wanting their children to get more time outside (or wanting to get rid of them once again this summer) they looked around for camps to send their kids to. They quickly found out about Camp Campbell and looked at the biography of the camp's founder Cameron Campbell and found out he was a wonderful savvy businessman, extraordinary philanthropist, and one heck of an adventurer. Not even Mabel fell for this due to spending time with her Grunkle Stan, but their parents signed them up anyway.

But what made Mabel looking forward to camp and Dipper not was that the camp was an Arts and Crafts camp, the perfect camp to send to send your kids to if you want the to be safe and not get into any danger (besides getting cut by needles of course). That was a big factor in the mood-setting in the bus right now. Dipper sighed as he looked out the window and saw a deer's head behind bushes before seeing the bus and scraming off, he turned his head to see his twin sister putting a purple sweater on her pet pig Waddles.

"What do you think?" Mabel chirped as her usually cheerfully self as she held Waddles right in front of Dipper. Waddles' sweater had the sentence "I ain't being cooked today!"

Dipper grumbled in response as he turned his attention back out the window that Mabel a little aggravated. "Aww, Dipper! Can't you at least try to have some fun when we get to camp? I remember you were upset when mom and dad sent to us to Gravity Falls last year, but looked how that turned out. Now I know you're not the best at knitting so-"

"It's not that we're going to Arts and Crafts camp, Mabel," Dipper finally responded turning his head towards his sister. "Well, actually, a little bit. But it's mainly that we aren't going to Gravity Falls! I mean what about seeing Soos, Wendy, Pacifica, or even Old Man Mcgucket! I don't wanna spend our summer at some stupid camp! I want to go see if those Deomogorgons that Great Uncle Ford talked about in Journal 2 exist!"

Mabel sat back to think of what to retort to her twin brother. That was when she got an idea. She smiled brightly as she opened her mouth. "Okay, how about this: Tonight, when everyone is asleep we make a break for it and head towards Gravity Falls?"

Dipper looked back at his sister in surprise, "Really?"

"Yep!" she nodded happily. "Even though Arts and Crafts camp would be totally awesome, I know that you would be a failure there so much that they would send you home in just the first week. So it's probably best to just go to Gravity Falls."

Dipper rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Thanks for the vote of confidence.

Mabel giggled. "No, seriously, I would rather go back to Gravity Falls then go to Arts and Crafts camp anyway. I gotta check on how my girls are doing without me! I wonder how Grenda is doing with that Austi-what's his name..."

Dipper's frown turned into a smirk as he pulled out his phone. "I was waiting until later to tell you, but since you're on my side..."

Dipper showed Mabel a map of Oregon. It turns out the town that the camp is in, Sleepy Peak, is actually 50 miles away from Gravity Falls! After hearing about the location of the camp Dipper looked up the distance between both towns and has been thinking of ways to persuade his sister of joining him to hitch a ride and go back to the town they so deeply love.

"Turns out Sleepy Peek is just 50 miles from Gravity Falls! And it turns out there's a city not too far from Peek so if we can escape tonight we can reach the town by early morning _if_ we leave around 2 or 3 and once we're in town we'll hitch a ride to city and from there we can go to Gravity Falls." Dipper explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Mabel blurted out in cheer before turning serious in realization. "But what about if camp calls our parents?"

"Oh, please," Dipper said smugly. "You really think a man like Cameron Campbell, a camp founder, would tell people that he lost their kids? Nah, don't worry about it, we'll come back on the last day of summer and mom and dad won't know a _thing_. It's fool-proof, and everyone would be happy because you and me will go back to Gravity Falls, Soos, Wendy, all of them will be happy that we're there, Campbell will be happy that we're there on the last day, and mom and dad will be happy because they think that all we did this summer was knit sweaters. Like I said, _fool-proof_."

Mabel couldn't hold back her happiness. "Ahhh, I can't believe we're going to Gravity Falls! Can you believe it, Waddles?"

Mabel held Waddles in the air who just oinked in response. "Ahhh, he's happy about it!"

"Trust me," Dipper said smiling and confident. "This is going to be the best summer ever."

* * *

Max stood at the entrance of Camp Campbell with the one person in the world he hates the most: David. Ever since he got to camp David has done nothing but annoyed him with his happy-all-the-time attitude. The two weeks he's been here Max was nothing but annoyed to death by this man due to him always trying to persuade him into thinking camp is great by taking him on hikes, showing him animals (or trying, seriously, who get's afraid of a rabbit?) and, of God this is the worst, the damn guitar. Seriously, all Max wants to do is take the damn guitar and bang David with him it until his head is nothing but mush. That's why whenever the bus comes, he plans to take the bus and escape with it. And if that doesn't work, try to persuade the campers coming off the bus to help him. He swears that he would walk through Hell to escape this hellhole.

"Can you believe it, Max?" asked David in his annoying cheerful mood. "We're getting not one, not five, but four new campers today!"

Just by forming the numbers with his hands Max just wanted to take a run for it but knew it was pointless since David would just catch him.

"Yep, it's really truly horrifying." Max remarked.

"'Horrifying?'" David repeated before rubbing Max's hair before he brushed him off. "What? Are you afraid of making a few new friends?"

God Max hated this man. Doesn't he know how much life sucks?

"I'm not here to make 'friends,' David," Max shot back and then eyed David. "I'm here because camp is a place where parents send their kids because they don't want to deal with them. Why do you think we return the favor when they hit 70?"

"Hang on a sec," David put a finger curiously on his chin and then pointing it at Max. "What are you even doing out here?"

"Well it's definitely not because the bus only comes in from the city to drop off and pick up campers and so far seems to be my only reasonable method to escaping this fucking nightmare of a camp. Definitely not that." Max carelessly lied but any person with common lying senses could easily pick up on his plan in that sentence

But Max knows David isn't smart enough to pick up his plan. "Hey... language."

"Suck a di-" Max tried to shoot back but was picked up by David.

"All I want is for you kids is too have as much fun as I did when I was a Campbell'n camper." David said cheerfully trying to make Max positive. "Is that really too much to ask?"

But failed and only made Max angrier. "I refuse to believe that someone as happy as you could possibly exist."

Before anymore shots could be fired, a bus honked and parked right in front of counselor and camper and dropped off two twin teenagers. Both were carrying briefcases filled with clothes and personal belongings, and that was the only thing they had in common besides having the same hair and eye color. The boy was wearing a Canadian hat, blue vest, and a red shirt while the girl had a blue sweater with the sun on it and the sentence "It's time for summer!" and a headband. Yep, these were definitely weirdos to Max.

"Well I'm guessing you two are the Pines Twins!" David introduced himself cheerfully as the bus drove away. "I'm your camp counselor David!"

"Hiya!" the girl twin introduced herself in the same cheerful manor as David. "I'm Mabel and this is my twin bro Dipper!"

 _"Oh shit no!"_ Max thought to himself. This girl better not be the next David. He would straight up kill himself if he had to deal with two overly-positive idiots that had no idea on how the world works. Max felt something bump his leg so he turned his head to see a pig with a purple sweater...

 _"Yep! Absolute weirdos!"_ Max thought to himself both annoyed and in terror. "Why the fuck do you have a pig with you?"

Both twins were taken aback at Max's vulgar remarked.

"W-well I-I bought him in a contest last summer." said Mabel with a shaken voice.

"Don't mind Max!" David declared. "He's just a _little_ cranky because he can't make friends at camp! Hey, maybe you two can help with that!"

"David, I swear to Go-" Max tried to retort but couldn't since another bus pulled up and hit David.

"Kids 're here," the Quartermaster said in his gruff voice as the bus doors slid open. Another two kids jumped off the bus. One was a girl with blue-green hair in ponytails wearing mustard yellow shirt and red overalls and had scratches and bandages on her face. The boy was also wearing mustard yellow shirt and red pants and his hair was chestnut-curly brown.

"Whoa!" the girl yelled with much enthusiasm. "A pig! Nobody told we are to hunt at Adventure Camp!"

"NO!" Mabel screeched out. "Waddles is not food! He is a adorable, lovable pet!"

The pig then oinked and Mabel took that as offense from the farm animal. "Oh, sorry." she said apologetically. "A adorable, lovable friend!"

"Oh, sorry." shrugged the girl. "I thought we're hunting pigs at Adventure Camp, but taking them as pe- I mean friends is much more fun! My names Nikki by the way."

"'Adventure Camp?'" Dipper questioned. "I thought this was Arts and Crafts camp."

"I-I was told this was Science Camp." the boy muttered.

"What's going on here?" Dipper asked suspiciously.

"Hey, you guys are catching on better then the rest of the campers here." Max remarked smugly.

"Wait." Dipper announced. "Is this camp tricking kids to thinking this a certain kind of camp when it's not?"

"W-well, uh-" David sputtered.

"Bingo!" Max yelled out proudly. "I like this guy already!"

"Hey!" David yelled getting the attention of all the kids. "How about we all go on a tour around the camp?!"

The kids all followed David, except Max who took this opportunity to escape this hellhole with the bus with no Quartermaster in sight.

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were definitely expecting this camp to be a lot more... nicer. With a kid named Max trying to escape but failing by not knowing how to drive and just ended up putting the car in reverse and hitting the pole, they at least expected for the rest of the camp to be nicer.

It wasn't.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" yelled David's fellow camp counselor, Gwen.

After telling Max that he would not leave his side, David then brought the tour into the Mess Hall were nothing but absolute chaos was happening. A kid in astronaut suit was flying from the ceiling fan, a young boy was throwing paper-airplanes, a large boy who was probably the bully of the camp was turning the light on and off, a kid looked like he was practicing theater and was wearing something that looked like it came off a Shakespeare play, a boy that looked an awful like lot Dipper when he was possessed by Bill was practicing magic (okay, that's little bit TOO MUCH coincidental), a girl around their age or a little bit older was ignoring everything and jamming out with a skateboard by her side, and Gwen was throwing utensils at the kid tied to fan trying to get him down the most violent way possible.

This place was worse than Weridmageddon.

As David tried to help Gwen calm all the kids down and get everything under control, Dipper asked Max: "Is it always like this?"

"Every single fucking day." Max breathed.

The boy with the yellow shirt looked even more worried and nervous. "This place looks like a freak-show run by crackheads!"

"Oh, trust me, kid-" Max tried to begin but was cut off by the kid.

"Neil." the boy corrected.

"Whatever," Max shrugged off, "this place is much worse than that. The bus' back got dented but it can still probably work though."

"Oh what a coincidence!" Mabel said. "Me and Dipper are actually planning to escape tonight."

This got the group's attention, especially Max's.

"Oh reallllly?" Max questioned with a devilish smile on his face.

"Okay! All you campers head over to your activity field for your afternoon sessions!" David announced killing any talk of escape from the kids. But not permanently.

All the campers groaned in response as they obeyed David's instructions; Max tried to slip in to crowd going outside but David pulled him out.

"Ah ah, not you Max." he said.

Max cursed under his breath as David put red "1st day campee" badges on Dipper, Mabel, Neil, and Nikki.

"Uh, David?" Neil muttered nervously.

"Yes, Neil?" David asked with a smile on his face.

"Uh, is it true that this camp is a trick to get us here? Because I can't live without my science!" Neil said.

Mabel chuckled. "Oh man, you and Dipper are going to get along for sure! You two both love nerd stuff and whine whenever you don't get to do nerd things!"

"I don't whine!" Dipper and Neil both said in unison before looking at each other in shock.

Before anymore arguing could take place, Gwen came back with a TV and a laserdisc. She blew off the dust of the laserdisc and it to David and then went up to hook up the TV as David rambled on how great Cameron Campbell is but the kids drowned him out as they saw the attic opening and a latter coming down as a old man wearing his Sunday afternoon clothes. Dipper and Mabel both assumed this was Cameron Campbell as he sighted the kids and went back up and came down putting up the attic latter wearing and dusting off his adventure outfit looking like the Cameron Campbell picture they saw online.

It would be impossible if this man never met Stanley Pines.

"-oh, if only he were here now." David said sadly as Campbell walked up from behind and put a hand over his shoulder.

"I'm here now." he announced.

Upon seeing the sight of his hero, David gasped and carelessly dropped the laserdisc as it shattered upon impact.

"Mr. Campbell?!" David squeaked out in his fanboy voice. "Wh-what are you doing here, sir?!"

Campbell laughed. A very noticeable fake laugh. "Well I'm certainly not hiding from any authorities if that's what's you're thinking."

"What?" David asked confuse but still in his fanboy voice.

This relationship between camp founder and camp counselor was very similar to Stan and Soos' relationship.

"Ha ha, come on, Davey!" Campbell slapped David's back as the kids did not buy a word the most likely criminal was saying. "You think I'd miss the opportunity to welcome our new Campbell campers to Cameron Campbell's Camp Campbell?"

"That's a lot C's!" Mabel said out loud.

"Ha ha that's correct, young lady." Campbell pointed at Mabel.

"Uh, Mr. Campbell?" Dipper raised his hand awkwardly.

"Yes, Canadian boy?" Campbell asked Dipper.

"Wha- it's just a ha-" Dipper shook off the mistake to asked the question. "Do you happen to know a Stan Pines?"

Campbell's face immediately turned into a serious expression and grabbed Dipper very strongly and brought him face-to-face with a face that looked like it was going to kill a aged old enemy.

"What the hell do you know about, Pines?!" Campbell growled violently, like a cop interrogating a crook. "That bastard left me behind at Detroit in '67! Where the hell is the son of a bitch so I can finally put him out of his misery!?"

"UH! WELL...!" Dipper sputtered very loudly in fear of his life.

"HE'S IN JAIL IN RUSSIA!" Mabel yelled out trying her best to calm down the criminal camp founder to save her brother's life.

The entire room was filled with silence and fear as everyone stared at the camp founder holding the teenage boy who everyone thought was going to kill him and was spatting out death threats. Safe to say, everyone is now absolutely terrified of Campbell, except for David who would still pull reasons why Campbell isn't violent out of his ass like supporters and the person they support.

Campbell dropped Dipper who fell on the floor with a loud thud and smiled. "Ha! That son of a bitch won't last a day in those slave labor camps!" Campbell's face twisted into one of curiosity. "Wait a minute... how do you know about Stanley Pines?"

Dipper and Mabel both looked at each other with worried expressions to how the camp founder would react to them being Stanley Pines' great niece and nephew. But before that attempt of murder could happen a car screeched was heard and Campbell hurriedly rushed towards a window and closed the blinds and said. "Let's move that tour outside, okay?!"

* * *

The outside part of the camp was filled with all kinds of stuff that would usually be at one camp but here it's all mashed together. Dipper and Mabel kept their distance from Campbell as the other kids silently whispered to them.

"What the hell was that?" Neil whispered nervously.

"I think he knows someone that they know." Nikki answered.

"No shit, Sherlock." Max muttered.

Gwen then lazily named off the many camps of the camp but Max ignored her and instead had his attention towards the twins who angered the camp founder. They knew a 'Stan Pines', a person from Campbell's past who he hates so much that almost killed Dipper to get his whereabouts. Max was grateful that he wasn't obliged with the twins because he isn't planning to die by Campbell's hands anytime soon. _Maybe,_ David's cheerfulness doesn't drive him to suicide. But Mabel did said she plans to escape with Dipper and Max would kill to get out of here so he's going to go with them weather they like it or not. He turned his attention to see Nikki right beside him and Neil roaming around the camp and wondered if they would be of any help. Nikki showed risk by wanting to eat the pig that was now no where to be seen, had bandages and bruises on her face, and said the camp she wanted to go to was Adventure Camp. So she was a person that would definitely come in handy of escaping if he needed someone to mow down David and Gwen when he got on the bus. Neil on the other hand looked entirely useless besides having knowledge about science so he _might_ come in handy in the future.

Max then saw David bringing out his stupid guitar that he would never shut up on doing. It was at this moment he realized that all of the adults were busy talking so this was his opportunity to escape!

But...

He then turned his attention towards the twins. They were busy with Arts and Crafts camp, which was nothing but a stand made out of wood and looked beat-up with crafts stuff all around it. Mabel then brought up a sweater made of the crafts that was on display. Wait, did she did that in a matter of seconds there was no way she could've done that in such low time! Dipper on the other hand was on the ground tangled up in yarn. Max sighed in aggravation. Dipper and Nail looked to be both whiny and annoying, but Neil substituted in science while Max has yet to see what Dipper could do.

But nonetheless Max knew he had a better shot of escaping with all four of these kids' help he had to be patient and persuade them to join him.

"Excuse me," Neil broke Max's train of thought. "What the hell is this?"

Well, Max won't have to try too hard to persuade Neil into escaping with him. The 'Science Camp' was nothing more than a stand made entirely made out of wood, like seriously, everything was made out of wood besides a few objects you could buy at a Dollar General and a gas tank wired up to it.

"Ah, I see you found it." David said. "That, my friend, is Science Camp!"

A piece of wood fell down showing how much the thing was carelessly put together.

"But, but, but," Neil stammered off fishing up the brochure of the camp and looking through it. "This isn't what I signed up for!"

He then showed David the brochure announcing: "I just wanted Science Camp, not Science Camp and more! I don't want more!"

"Well that's why you read the fine print, sport!" Campbell intervened patting Neil's head and taking the brochure.

He brought a magnifying glass out of no where and showed Neil between the words of "Science Camp" and "Campe Diem" there was "and more."

"See, right there. And more." Campbell announced smugly before tossing both magnifying glass and brochure before announcing. "No you can't sue us!"

Nikki walked up to both of them and brought out her brochure. "So, what?" Nikki began. "It's just some sort of camp camp?"

"You mean this place is just both a scam and the real thing so we can't sue you?" Dipper walked up to them, free of the yarn string.

"Well I mean, I wouldn't exactly call it out like that. But yes." Campbell shrugged.

"This is bullshit!" Neil shouted to everyone.

The twins both flinched at the sight of cursing yet again as everyone walked up to Neil ranting off.

"Whoa, check out the balls on new kid." Max grinned impressed as he elbowed Mabel to acknowledge Neil's outburst.

"Where?" asked Mabel curiously while looking at herself.

"I don't know what operation you think you're running, but I won't stand for it!" Neil announced while all the campers gathered around. "I'm a man of science!" Neil then paced back and fourth angrily. "You think you can rummage together some outdated equipment and call it a laboratory?!" He pointed at the poorly made stand as a another piece of wood fell down.

"Look, kid, I know it's-" Gwen tried to begun emphatically before being cut off by Campbell.

"Stand down, Gretchen, I'll speak to the children," said Campbell like a person who was ready to give one hell of a speech. "Kids, I'm going to be blunt and honest with you. When I opened Camp Campbell all those years ago, I had one goal and one goal only. To create the most popular and successful camp in the world! But times have changed, things like the internet, video games, and the Affordable Health Care Act are ruining this great country of ours-"

"Doesn't the Affordable Health Care Act help poor peo-?" Dipper tried to ask but Campbell kept going.

"And the children of today aren't just interested in traditional summer camp." Campbell ignored Dipper's comment. "But America isn't a traditional country! So why settle for anything less!"

Max swore he could hear David sniffing.

Campbell continued. "You've got two acceptable counselors, one hell of a Quartermaster, and endless possibilities here at Camp Campbell. And by God, as long as I'm here-"

Campbell's speech when what seems like government agents appeared out no where and got out of their car which banged into a Dolph's art. The government agents quickly fired at Campbell which miraculously missed everyone as Campbell as he grabbed Space Kid and some of the bullets bounced off his helmet. Max was then grabbed and forced down by Dipper as he did the same for his sister who did the same with Neil and Nikki with both if their faces terrified of fear of losing their lives. A helicopter appeared out of no where as it let down a letter which Campbell grabbed onto. Max nor did the other kids catch what Campbell said to David as the helicopter flew away and the government agents quickly got in their car and screeched after him.

Everyone got up after Campbell left and everything was entirely silent until Nikki broke the silence. "He seems nice."

"Nice?!" Dipper yelled angrily and confused. "You call a man who nearly choked me to death, said he was going to kill a man, currently has government agents after him, used, uh, Space Kid other there as a shield from bullets, and carelessly left us here with bullets flying everywhere 'nice?!'"

"...Well, if you put it like that..." Nikki rubbed her chin.

"Oh God it's coming back, the crippling anxiety and regret!" Gwen moaned as she ran off in a nervous breakdown.

"Uh, Gwen?!" David tended to her worriedly.

"Well, time to be getting that there bus back to that there city." the Quartermaster announced as he slowly walked passed the children.

"Dipper, we have to leave now!" Mabel grabbed her brother and shook him. "This place is like a zoo run by careless teenagers!"

"I'm going with you," Max grabbed Mabel.

"What, why?!" Dipper asked.

"This place is a fucking hellhole! I need to escape, man!" Max grabbed Dipper. "I can hotwire that bus."

"Fine," Dipper groaned. "You can come with us."

"I'm going too," Neil announced proudly. "This place is run by psychopaths and I NEED science!"

"Makin' a break for it?" Nikki asked with a devilish smile on her face. "I can make a distraction for you."

"Why would you help us?" Max asked.

"Yeah, how do we know you're not a spy working for them?" asked Mabel who starred at Nikki quesioningly.

"I'm an agent of chaos." Nikki shrugged. "Hey David!"

"Yes, Nikki?!" David asked proudly as he was helping up Gwen before letting go as soon as Nikki called his name.

"How about you pick up our spirits with that camp song you won't shut up about?" Nikki suggested, as the other kids watched her impressed.

"Well that's a great idea!" David said cheerfully as he brought out his guitar.

"Oh Jesus Christ no." Gwen moaned.

As David started singing, Dipper grabbed Mabel's hand and made a run for it with the other kids following. The twins grabbed their stuff they laid neat the Arts and Crafts stand and soon Waddles joined the group as they ran past the Quartermaster who still slowly made his way towards the bus and not advance at the sight of the kids. Max turned his head to see David and Gwen chasing after them. Damn! The dummies of all five kids him and Mabel cooked up didn't work.

"There it is!" Max yelled as all the kids were running to the sight of the bus.

"They're right behind us!" Neil yelled out frightfully like a teenager in a slasher movie.

"Oh gosh I can already hear Soos' jokes!" Mabel breathed.

Before Max could ask who the hell was Soos, David yelled out, "Max, get back here! You are being a bad influence on our new campers!"

Like hell Max would stay in this hellhole. He needed to leave. He doesn't know where to go, there was nothing there for him at home. Maybe he'll just stick with the twins or Nikki until he finds a permanent place. But he _has_ to leave before David drives him to suicide. "NEVER!" Max yelled back.

"Max, hurry!" Nikki breathed in fear of losing her newly made friend.

David then reached out to grab Max's hood. _"_ So _close! So close!"_ Max thought to himself as his body sped up with adrenaline. Luckily, Nikki used her camp button as a weapon as she threw at David. Once it hit David he fell down and Gwen quickly tripped over him. Max couldn't believe it, he was actually escaping! Not long after David and Gwen fell all the kids hopped on to the bus. Dipper quickly got into the driver seat and started the engine. They were leaving Camp Campbell.

They were home free.

Before the bus left the camp, Max stood at the door of the bus proudly. Before he left he had to rub his victory in the two people he hates the most. Well, maybe his parents had that spot. _"_ Remember this face, David! Because you're never going to see it again!"

David looked at him in fear and defeat while Gwen just drooled and ignored everything. David couldn't believe it when the bus door closed and quickly sped offas Max laughed victoriously.

David coughed up the dust that bus hit them with and soon got up while simultaneously picking Gwen up.

"Oh man! Oh man! Oh man!" David sputtered out very loudly. "The kids are gone and when Mr. Campbell hears about this he-"

"David, calm down," Gwen told him while having a non-caring face. "They're just kids. Do you really think they know how to drive a bus?"

David calmed down upon realizing what Gwen told him was right. They were just five kids. How far could they go?

* * *

Spongebob title card. _"Three hours later."_ the narrator said like in a usual Spongebob episode.

* * *

Waddles oinked at the sight of the dozens of trees flashing pass the bus and then to be replaced by an other of dozens and dozens of trees as if the trees you see before meant absolutely nothing. Waddles was sitting on a seat he's been on ever since taking a nap on the bus before being waking up when the kids hopped on bored and zipped off into the city. Mabel hugged her pet hug gleefully as Dipper drove the bus with his head focused on the road ahead of him. Surprisingly, Max, Nikki, and Neil didn't ask how Dipper knew how to drive and their only focus was leaving camp and getting into the city. Their original plan was to head into town and get another way to getting into the city but Max and Neil pushed them to go to the city and _then_ go their separate ways while Nikki seemed to not really care when they stopped. Max looked out the carelessly and waited patiently until they stopped, Neil was engrossed into reading one of Dipper's books (with permission from the owner of course), and Nikki was practicing her howls for when she joins the wolves. Unsurprisingly, everyone besides Mabel got was on their last nerves with Nikki and were thinking of making a quick pit-stop and leave her behind. It's not like she would've cared anyway, she said wanted to be with the wolves!

After finishing a quick howl, Nikki smiled and looked towards Mabel for a review. "How was that?"

Mabel looked at Nikki as if she was reviewing a piece of food or a movie. "Eh, it could be better. Your voice needs to be a little higher and feels like you're putting _too_ much in it like your a hobo begging for food."

Nikki rubbed her chin and thought of what Mabel just said. She then nodded. "Gotcha, I'll come up with some drafts and then come back to you when think I got it."

Nikki went to a random seat and started making noises of a wolf. They started low and gruff and went higher and higher, trying be less whiny and be more stronger. She continued this process for several more minutes which caused Neil to clinch the book he had in his hands tighter almost ripping the book apart, Max's eye started to twitch as if deciding if he should kill Nikki with his bare hands, and Dipper incorporated both of the other boys in the bus ways on coping with Nikki's practicing of howling. Nikki ended her animal noises as she liked what she had, she then drew a very deep breath as to indicate that she was about to execute a howl she had now planned. But before she could kill the boys' nerves, Dipper asked out loud, "So what're you guys planning when we reach the city?"

Nikki immediately stopped her preparation of her howl and said, "Well I'm planning of going back into the woods and join a wolf pack and live among them for the rest of my life."

Neil brought the book down from his face and announced. "I think I'll go to my dad's house and tell him mom sent me to a abusive summer camp. 'Tend to like him more, and she'll try to buy back my love."

Well that was...

"That's really dark, Neil." Nikki said shrugged nonchalantly.

That was one way to put it. Seriously what was up with these camp kids about cursing and dark plans? Dipper and Mabel couldn't put their finger why the people of Oregon here were so dark but the people in Gravity Falls were nice and dumb. Maybe this place never escaped the Great Depression? That was Mabel's best guess why this was so.

"How 'bout you guys?" Nikki asked the twins.

"We're planning to go to Gravity Falls when we reach the city." Mabel announced with a proud smile on her face.

"Leave this thing behind and get us a bus that'll get us there." Dipper finished not taking his eyes off the road.

"What?" Max scoffed. "Isn't that the place where all sorts of weird shit take place?"

"Well..." Dipper stumbled, still not really used to all the cursing going around. "I wouldn't put it like _that_."

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed proudly. "Everyone's nice there! Except for the dinosaurs..."

"Okay!" Neil closed the book loudly and set it aside before pointing a figure at the two teenagers in the bus. "What are you two on? Weed? LSD? Meth? Crack? Pot-oh wait that's weed."

"Sounds like a blast!" Nikki said happily. "Maybe I should go with you two and see all the creepy places and leprechauns and live there the rest of my life. Pretty sure there's some wolves that would accept me in their pack if I accomplish a trial there."

"Oh please are you really buying into their crap?" Max scoffed. "They're teenagers, they'll probably lying to us so they can get us interested to go there and pull some stupid prank on us."

Mabel laughed and waved him away. "Ignore him! I promise you that everyone in Gravity Falls is a lot more nicer than the mean camp people like Max over there."

"Hey!" Max whined. "Of yeah, if there _are_ ghosts and monsters and whatever then why aren't there pictures on the internet?"

"Because," Dipper begun but kept repeating himself because he couldn't find a answer. "Because...because..."

"That's right," Max said crossing his arms, leaning back in his seat, and looking out the window. "They'll pulling a prank on us."

Dipper's face flustered, but didn't turn his attention from the road. "We _are_ not pulling a prank on you!"

Max's annoyance turn into agitation as he leaned up from his seat with a serious face and declared his unbelieving of the twins statement of Gravity Falls. " _Yes_ , you, _are_."

Dipper then got more agitated with the ten-year-old's refusal to believe his and his sister's statement of Gravity Falls. " _No, we're, not._ "

Max had enough of the older boy's lie and wanted him to admit that here was nothing special of Gravity Falls whatsoever. There was nothing special about any place. The world is a sick cruel joke with nothing at the end of life. That is how Max saw the world.

Max yelled angrily. " _No there's not_!"

Dipper had enough of Max's unwillingness to believe Dipper about the supernatural. The supernatural _did_ exist. Dipper saw it many times last summer and he plans to have a lot more adventures this summer. The world was a place where there was _so much_ unknown and yet to be revealed, there was much more then meets the eye. That is how Dipper sees the world.

Pitting these two's world views against each other was a recipe for disaster. Unluckily, they were having the argument while driving which was a disaster all by itself.

"Y _es there is_!" Dipper shot back defiantly, turning his attention away from the road.

The bus shook violently as it crashed into a nearby tree. All the kids fell from their seats but were miraculously unharmed as they got up and rubbed themselves. But the bus just didn't violently shook and crashed into a tree by itself. No, a deer jumped in front of the moving vehicle as it was passing by and hit the bus just as the teenage driver wasn't looking. He would still probably hit the deer if his attention was still on the road. But that didn't mean that Dipper and Max were off the hook.

"What the _heck_ , Dipper?!" Mabel yelled angrily. "You and Max's _stupid_ argument nearly got us killed!"

Dipper rubbed his head in both pain and regret. "I-I'm _so_ sorry, Mabel!

"You're sorry?!" Mabel scoffed. "Well that's okay then that nearly got us kill-"

"I think we hit something." Neil butt in. "We hit something _before_ we hit the tree and Dipper only moved his head for a couple seconds which is okay because there were no other cars on the road and only something fast could hit the bus so that-"

"What the hell are you getting at, Sherlock?" Max asked annoyed.

Neil sighed. "I'm saying we hit a deer."0

Mabel's face immediately turn into fear and concern as she cried, " _What_?! Why didn't you say so?! We need to help the guy!"

Mabel pushed her brother aside as she opened the bus door to tend to the wounded animal.

"Wow, dead deer? I gotta see this!" Nikki said before turning her attention to the pig. "C'mon, pig. Let's go see a dead animal!"

Nikki and Waddles rushed out the door but with excitement of seeing a deer's corpse.

With the girls and pet pig out of the bus, the only ones left in the crashed bus were the boys. Dipper felt ashamed that he let his defensive emotions of Gravity Falls get over him. He's been through so much last summer he felt like anyone would believe it since Weirdmageddon happened. Him and Mabel didn't tell their parents or classmates about their adventures back at California; he at least expected some people here in Sleepy Peak to acknowledge the bizarreness Gravity Falls. He should've known that some people wouldn't believe him and due to unbelievers he nearly killed himself, his sister, and new allies.

"Hey, man..." Dipper started rubbing the back of his head. "I just wanna say... I'm sorry."

Dipper said the last words looking down ashamed of himself, but Max just shrugged it off and forgave him. After all, Max knew he was partially responsible of the crash. Plus he had more things to worry about like getting another ride into the city, besides he didn't hate Dipper. He didn't like him but he was surly more smart and responsible than David and was not as nearly annoying as him. Plus, he also respected him a little bit for having a game plan, even though it was either for a prank or they really were dumb enough to go into another stupid town in Oregon. In all honesty, he wasn't sure weather the twins were pranking him or not but he had enough shit this summer already and doesn't want to go through more of it and just wants to relax.

"Y-yeah, fine whatever," Max rolled his eyes. "Just don't try it again."

Dipper nodded and Max walk towards the bus door and mumbled, "Now come on, lets go see a dumb dead animal."

But before Max took a single step out of the bus, Dipper asked, "How do you know we hit a deer so quickly?"

Neil scoffed. "Car accidents is one of the most likely deaths in America and _someone_ has to read the warning books."

Max rolled his eyes and muttered. "Jesus Christ you're a loser."

Dipper couldn't help but nod in agreement. Even _he's_ not that much of a nerd.

As the boys made they're way out of the bus, Neil started brainstorming ideas with Dipper and Max, "How are we getting into the city now?"

Dipper shrugged, "I don't know, man. Maybe hitchhiking or getting a ride from a stranger."

"'Getting a ride from a stranger,'" Max scoffed. "Are you trying to get us killed or molested?"

"Dude," Dipper rubbed his eyes in annoyance. "I'm just throwing it out there. Besides, who's going to molest kids with two teenagers with them. It's five against one we can handle him."

Max knew that all five of them combined could take down a pedophile. With Dipper's leading skills, Neil's brains, Nikki's brashness, Mabel's-

"WHAT IN THE FUCK?!" Max screamed at the sight of the deer.

Only it wasn't a deer, it was a crossing of man and deer! The thing had the looks of a deer but also looked like a mutation of a human body, arms, and hands but the feet were hoofs and the head was a deer head with antlers but still had the overall look of a deer with fur everywhere and no human skin in sight. The creature looked dead with it's eyes closed, tongue hanging out, tire streaks on it's chest, and a bloody gash on it's left hip. Max looked at the sight bewildered and flabbergasted due to not believing that something like this could never exist, Neil had the same reaction as Max but it had a different effect on him due to being a science nerd so something like this thing completely changed his views on the science world but then he thought of showing the corpse to the authorities and taking all the glory for the discovery of this new species becoming a permanent name in the world of science, Nikki looked at it in amazement and wonder with no sign of fear on her whatsoever, and Dipper and Mabel looked at it with fear and dread due to nearly killing the poor thing and had no curiosity or wonder at all since their time in Gravity Falls.

"Soooooooooooooo," Nikki said, "what do we do with it?"

"Uh..." Neil muttered not really thinking up with a plan how to become famous with this.

Mabel, however, had a plan set in her mind almost instinctively. She rushed over to the deer-man and started pumping his chest trying her best to do CPR.

"LIVE!" Mabel cried trying to resurrect the deer-man. "LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEE!"

Max paced back and fourth cursing a storm that's so vulgar that I won't even write it before coming up with a plan with his face fear stricken. "We need to bury it and act like this never happened!"

Neil got his shit together and his face became serious. "NO WAY!" he dismissed with his hands. "I-I mean _we_ could become famous with this discovery! Think of all the _fame_ and my name will be written the book of science forever!"

Neil said the last sentence with a smile on his face as Dipper tried to announce a plan but failed, "We-we, I-I mean-I don't know!"

"Can I use this as my offering to my future pack of wolves?" Nikki asked with curiosity on her face.

"What? NO!" Mable cried rushing towards Nikki. "It's a living being he needs to live or be buried respectfully.

The five kids all broke out in a argument about what to do with the body of the deer-man. But unknowing to them, the deer man was still alive. He slowly opened his eyes and heard the kids arguing about what to do with his body believing he was dead. The words and concerns were like venom to his ears (besides Mabel) as he slowly stood up in the middle of the road as the kids paid him no heed whatsoever. Waddles oinked as the deer-man saw the pig momentarily before rubbing the pig's head. He noticed the pig wearing the sweater Mabel made for him and ripped it off with frustration of it being a pet. In this person's point of view, _no_ animal was in a lower level than each other. It was the humans that were the cancer of this world and purging them off will make the world a better place.

"You little shits." the deer-man growled at the children.

Upon hearing the words growled out of the deer-man, the kids instantly stopped talking and turned their heads to the enraged deer-man staring at the children with rage in his eyes. The kids look horrified at the sight of the deer-man as he stood up with one hand clutching on to his bloody gash on the side of his hip.

"You humans all think you can just run over animals and just use them like some kind of object," the deer-man growled. "You humans are all the same. Selfish, weak, stupid, cowardice. Ever since I was a young buck I wanted to kill you all ever since a hunter killed my parents. So for the last months I've been killing hunters in this state getting my revenge and stop the killings of poor defenseless animals. But it seems I'm going to have to go a bit further since five children tried to kill me!"

"B-but, si-sir," Mabel choked out. "We didn't try to kill you, I promise! It was an accident!"

"LIES!" the deer-man yelled. "Nothing but lies from you filthy humans! Now, now I'm going to take great pleasure in killing you all!"

The deer-man then attempted to rush towards the kids but instead he winced in pain as a result of his injury. The kids and pig took this opportunity to rush towards the forest to escape the psychopathic deer-man as he yelled out, "YOU CAN"T HIDE FOREVER YOU LITTLE SHITS! NO MATTER HOW FAR YOU RUN I"LL STILL FIND YOU AND SLAUGHTER YOU FOR THE SELFISH COWARDICE RACE YOU ARE!"

* * *

The kids made it far into the woods as they stopped running and took a break. They all sat down taking big gulps of breath after running a full 20-minutes. Needless to say, they were all shaken after the events of the deer-man announcing that he will kill them for the accident. Max was scared out his mind of being hunted to death by a creature that he thought would never exist in his wildest dreams, Neil had the same reaction as Max's but was slightly disappointed that his chances of exploiting the discovery of the deer-man was down the drain, Nikki was both scared and excited at the same time since she wanted to be in situations like these but didn't expect to be hunted by a hybrid of man and deer, and the twins' reaction was more dread then surprise as they faced situations like these last summer but was never cursed out before.

 _"_ Oh man!" Mabel moaned out. "I just wanted to help him, I didn't want to be hunted down by a crazy deer-man! I mean, didn't he noticed that I was performing CPR on him and was the _only one_ standing up for him while you guys just wanted to get rid of him."

Neil moaned out annoyance. "Mable, we get it. _You're_ perfect while we just suck."

Max was freaking out of his mind as sweat rolled down his head from exhaustion and fear. His entire body was shaking out of fear from being killed by the deer-man. He was just 10 he doesn't want to die! He rather be with the two useless slobs he calls his parents and _yes_ , he rather be doing some stupid camp activity with David then running from his life!

"We're fucked!" Max yelled, crouching near a tree shaking uncontrollably with a fear stricken face and sweat running down his face. "We're fucked! We're gonna die and our bones are going to be made into weapons!"

Max actually began to sob until Dipper came up to him and shook him. "Get a hold of yourself, man! We're gonna beat this guy!"

"How the hell are we going to do _that_?" Neil scoffed. "We're just five kids! We can't beat a hybrid of a man and a deer, with the intellect of man and the speed, strength, and unpredictability of deer we're fucked!"

"Hang on, hang on!" Nikki dismissed waving her hands in the air. "It was limping when it was trying to chase us! There's a good chance we can overpower it."

"Yeah, but are we really that strong with those two nerds?" Mabel pointed out to Dipper and Neil.

"Hey, stop comparing us!" both of them said in unison before starring at each other in shock.

"Though, both of them do have good points." said Dipper rubbing his chin. "The deer-man _is_ and I don't think all five of us can beat it in a fight."

"You're right..." Max said, getting back his composure. "But we _can_ outsmart _Planet of the Apes_ Bambi. And it's bleeds, and if it bleeds we can _kill_ it."

"Are all of you crazy? We can't beat that thing! It's better if we keep running and get to a close town and let the authorities handle it. The thing's _limping,_ we can outrun it!" Neil pointed out.

Dipper and Mabel were taken aback by all three of their approaches. Nikki wanted to run in and kill it, Max wanted to outsmart it and kill it, and Neil just wanted run. Mabel didn't want to kill it, she rather trap it but she was considering Neil's approach. Dipper however, knew the gravity of the situation and knows that killing it is a possible solution and if they take Neil's approach the deer-man could find them quickly and kill them. Both twins can be the leaders of taking out of the deer-man since they had plenty of experience last summer though they might disagree with these three kids' methods.

"Listen up," Dipper commanded. "All we do is argue and that's what led us to this situation. It was when we _worked together_ that we escaped Camp Campbell and if we work together here: we can trap him. Believe us or not, me and Mabel _have_ seen pretty crazy stuff in Gravity Falls last summer and only defeated the bad guys when we worked together and if you still don't believe us that deer-man is pretty good evidence if you ask me. So what do you all say? Outsmart the deer-man or try to run and die trying?"

Waddles oinked in response, as to say he was in on the plan.

Mabel was the first to walk up to Dipper. "If your plan to trap it then I'm in. I don't wanna kill it."

Dipper nodded while the other kids scoffed at Mabel's idea of trapping it.

As Mabel walked towards her twin brother showing that she's joining him, Nikki walked up next. "As an agent of chaos I would gladly join you in trapping the deer-man and in that way I could give my wolf family it ali-"

"WE GET IT!" all the other kids said rolling their eyes.

Nikki huffed as she joined the twins. Max then considered Neil's approach and Dipper's approach. Though he would rather run for his life, there was a feeling in his gut that's telling him to stay and fight. He wanted to run away his entire life from his neglecting parents and the pain-in-the-ass David but for some reason he wanted to stay for not killing but trapping something that actually killed him.

Max fucking hated himself and the other kids for what he was about to do.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll guess I'll join." Max muttered facing the ground ashamed for himself for making a stupid decision that's going to get him killed. But it's not like he's leaving anyone he cared about behind or anyone will miss him so might as well fuck it.

Everyone then turned to Neil. The boys was heavily bullied his entire life for being a nerd and Jewish. He wanted to make a run for it and get away from all this craziness yet the idea of trapping did save his idea of permanently getting his name written into science history of the discovery of the new species, and a alive one for that!

Neil sighed before saying. "You're gonna get us killed, Dipper."

"Tell me about it." Max muttered.

Dipper ignored the two comments before saying, "So here's the plan..."

* * *

The deer-man ran through the forest with a rifle he took from one of the deceased hunters looking for his prey but was held back due to his injury. Speaking of injuries, he winced in pain and slightly touched his hip as he leaned on a nearby tree. He spent years killing hunters so he could get revenge on his parents' death and the lives of many others of his kind. In all honesty he was planning to lay back on human children since he thought they were innocent enough to live until adulthood. But today showed him that even human children could be as-maybe more-worse than the adults. He didn't believe that it was a 'accident,' he believed that they were the children of the hunters he killed. And when he slowly regained consciousness he heard the children talk about how they were going to dispose of his body. And when he saw the the sweater on the pig that was the last straw. The children has disgusted him enough, he is going to hunt each of them down one by one and use they're bones and flesh to his own devises.

"Gee, Neil, I hope we lost the big deer-butt!" said one of the female children somewhere nearby.

"Well I'm not worried at all," said one of the boys that sounded quite nervous and confidant at the same time. "Deer are actually some of the easiest animals to kill. I'm a weak nerd and even I could beat him to a pulp in one hit!"

Enraged by the children's insulting comments, the deer-man yelled in anger and ignored the pain on his hip as he rushed to find the children that dared to insult him. He aimed his rifle as he searched around the area for the children. But before he could spot them, the back of his head was hit pretty hard. Growling and rubbing the back of his head, he quickly turned around to see the curly haired boy and the female twin holding rocks.

"Hey, looks it's overgrown dumb anim-OH MY GOD HE HAS A GUN!" the boy started smugly before yelling in fright as he ran off with the girl.

The deer-man fired horribly as the bullets seemed to only hit around the children like they were protected with some kind of armor that deems them they're not ready to die. Either that or he can blame his injury for keeping his head out of the game.

"When this is over I am going to kill Dipper for this!" the boy yelled as a bullet went through his hair making him run faster.

"You and me both!" agreed the girl as she ran closer to the boy.

Before the deer-man could fire off another round, he heard another child say, "Hey, _Planet of the Apes_ Bambi!"

The deer-man then turned to see the Indian-looking boy standing still with no weapons in sight. The deer-man approached the boy and pointed his rifle at him but before he could shoot the boy rolled his eyes and said said, "God you're an idiot to not understand that this is a trap."

Widening his eyes in realization, the deer-man look around to see he was in a wide area with no trees for a few fit and there was small hill on the left. But on the small hill stood the boy with the hat and the pig both holding ropes (the rope was in the pig's mouth) tied to a tree that stood right near them. With determination colored all over his face, he let go of the rope and a cage made out of sticks landed around the deer-man trapping him. Damn, he was caught up in the heat of the moment to understand there was a planned trap. All four kids and pig walk towards the cage and smiled to see their plan worked.

Fools, this cage won't hold him for long.

"Well, weelll, weeelllllllllll," the curly-haired boy said smugly with at the deer-man. "Looks like the deer-man was an actual dumb animal."

"Yeah," said the Indian boy with s smirk on his face. "Guess he ain't a great a hunter as he think's he is."

"Fools," said he deer-man. "You think this cage could hold me?"

The deer-man smashed his rifle with the cage that fell down in an instant and grabbed the boy with the hat and aimed the rifle straight at him as the other children watched fruitlessly.

"All of you know this," the deer-man announced in his bold yet cold voice. "I Ajit Pai-"

"For some reason your name makes me hate you more!" the boy in the hat yelped.

"-has bested and will now kill this boy and then the rest of you."

But the boy's twin sister only smirked confidently as said, "I wouldn't say that."

"And why is that?" Ajit raised an eyebrow.

"Because there's five of us," the twin sister said before yelling, "NOW NIKKI!"

A battle-cry could be heard throughout the forest as Nikki jumped down from a tree with a wooden-spear and landed right in front of Ajit, slicing his rifle in two. Nikki was decked out in a forest warrior outfit as the only thing she wore was paint and cloth with a look on her face that told everyone that's she's been waiting for this for years. She then started making swipes at the deer-man's limbs as he walked backwards to avoid getting hit and was brought back to this sudden attack from this prepubescent girl. He only blocked the swipes that were about to make contact with his limbs and eventually he stumbled and fell into a hole that the kids made earlier that day. Ajit's back was broke as soon as it made contact with the ground which wasn't deep enough to break his spine. With the hybrid severely hurt, I think that's it's good to say that the kids won the day.

* * *

"I am _definitely_ getting my name in science history now!" Neil said proudly as he pumped his fist in the air. "I'm going to Harvard at 14!"

Dipper chuckled at Neil's pronouncement and said, "You know I bet there's a lot more weirder stuff around Sleepy Peak just like in Gravity Falls. Maybe when we get older we can work together and research the place and legends in the history of science?"

Dipper reached out his hand for a shake as Neil considered his offer: he no longer doubted Dipper's claims about Gravity Falls, he knew by the book he read that he was more intellectual than the rest of the sqaud and knew he had much experience dealing with situations like this he also had great leadership skills that was showcased today. He would be an idiot not to team up with Dipper but the one thing he didn't agree with was 'maybe when we get older.' He wanted to be famous _now_ and doesn't want no one to hold him back. But still working with Dipper was too great of a opportunity to miss so perhaps they could work something out later.

"That sounds like a great idea, Dipper." Neil said smiling and shaking Dipper's hand.

"This is the best day ever!" Nikki happily exclaimed. "It's just the first day of summer and I already brought down my first monster I cannot wait until I can beat down more perps like these."

Mabel chuckled. "I remember me and Dipper's first adventure when he battled gnomes who were secretly my hot boyfriend."

Nikki blinked, dropping her spear as it rolled away. "What?"

Mabel laughed out loud as she explained. "My goal last summer was to get a boyfriend and experience summer love only to have all of my boyfriends be wackos! Another boy I dated was a creepy child-psycho who spied on people and kept stalking me until me and Dipper beat his giant robot. Another one of my boyfriends was a merman who I helped get him back home but not before getting Dipper to kiss him! And another boy I had a crush on was really into puppets so I put on this puppet show that ended up getting ruined because Dipper was possessed by a triangle demon, but then I figured out he made out with his puppets so I dodged a bullet there!"

Nikki's eyes widen and brighten on the teenage girl before who lived through so many adventures she dreamed of. All her life Nikki wanted to have fun while her parents either said "no" or "that doesn't exist, dear" but now she fought a deer-man hybrid and is having the best day of her life. She needed to stay here and have adventures, but not without a teacher.

Nikki then got on her knees and pleaded at Mabel. "Please, please, please teach me and take me adventures! Be my teacher, my sensei, my Jedi master!"

Mabel picked Nikki up in a royal accent said, "From this day for now on I now pronounce you my apprentice."

Nikki cheered as Max watched all the others make friends with each other on this shitty day. They nearly died numerous today and they seemed to _bond_ over nearly getting killed.

...

What the hell was wrong with these guys? Were they suicidal or just plain stupid. Probably both but that doesn't mean that what they just did was a thing a normal person does everyday. Max couldn't muster anymore thoughts on why these kids were crazy and how he didn't want be apart of this so he might as well of get them back to the original plan of getting to the city. But before he could, he heard grunts and digging behind hi. And the thing was, they were getting louder...

"Guys..." Max said nervously.

The four other kids looked at him and gasped which basically sealed their fate. They were fucked.

"You... shits!" Ajit groaned.

Ajit somehow managed to get the spear from Nikki and was leaning on it to stand up, he had scratches basically everywhere, was breathing badly with a very large hint of kill in his eyes.

"You all... you all manged... to do the on... to do the one thing that no adult could ever could." Ajit breathed. "But that's... not going to stop me... from killing you."

Even on the brink of death he is still going try to kill them. As the other kids were prepared to leave Max could tell the hybrid was on his last led and knew he wasn't a threat (Max was lying to himself to keep him calm, and he knew this so very well). He walked in front of the deer-man full of anger and stupidity as he just wanted to leave Camp Campbell and doesn't want to deal with shit like this any longer.

"Can you just give me a fucking break?!" Max yelled. "Yes, I know. The world is filled with shitty people and we all deserve to die, but _come on_! Us hitting you _was_ a fucking accident and you keep saying that we suck but Mabel was trying to save you while the rest of us were just freaking out! We're kids, man! How do you expect us to react to us hitting a deer and only to find out, that you're some weird... hybrid?! Oh by the way, in case you haven't noticed we have a pig on our side that was on _our_ side instead of yours because you attacked _us_. _We_ were defending ourselves from _you_! So stop blaming humanity for all of your problems because you clearly have problems too!"

Ajit breathed almost like... he was considered what Max said to him. He dropped the spear and somehow mange to stand up. He had a... what Max guessed the best sad look he could give.

"You're right..." Ajit said with realization and sadness. "I... _have_ blamed humanity for all of my problems. There is crime in my kind too, my kind lies, steals, cheats, murders, and rapes too. I guess... I guess we're all to blame for Earth's probl-"

But before the changed deer-man that was once filled with hatred somehow touched by a nihilistic 10-year-old boy about world views could finish his heart-warming speech, a very violent loud sound could be heard throughout the forest that scared just about everything living in it. The kids looked in horror as Ajit looked down and saw that his own chest was basically pouring blood out of such a small hole. He looked back at the kids with horror and sadness in eyes before getting on his knees trying to muster up a voice before finally closing his eyes, and seeing eternal darkness.

After Ajit slumped down, it seemed like hours but in reality it was seconds before they looked at the person responsible for the death of hybrid.

"Yep," said the Quartermaster, relaxing the rifle on his shoulder. "That's what a ugly motherfucker like him gets."

* * *

"So... what did we learn today?" Nikki asked, before sipping her cocoa.

Dipper sighed. "That the world is a fucked up place."

Mabel nodded solemnly and let out a 'umm-hmm.' Her way of telling the group that she agreed.

After the Quartermaster killed the deer-man he ordered the kids to go to the nearest street and wait until the police get there. Not wanting to argue with hunter (possibly serial-killer) with a rifle that just killed the murderous deer-man they quickly obliged as he handled the body. And to what the Quartermaster said, the police came quickly and gave the kids blankets and cocoa as night fell on them. The kids horrified at what they just saw didn't say a word and the Quartermaster handled the police. Dipper and Mabel never saw anything like that last summer and were scared for life at the sight of death. Mable coped by cuddling with Waddles but Dipper just coped with saying absolutely nothing and looking at the ground solemnly. He only spoke when Nikki said the first words any of the kids said since the death.

Nikki was the one that was the least bothered by the death but didn't say anything due to knowing what everyone else was going through. Neil was too horrified by the death, but was more bummed out at the missed opportunity of the the discovery of the deer-man. Max was... Max wasn't really bothered either. He didn't say a word though, but knew the world was a crummy place.

"Thank gosh you kids are okay!" yelled a familiar voice. A painfully familiar voice.

Max's eye twitched in annoyance as David rush in front of the group and Gwen no too far behind.

"We were so worried about you kids!" David said worriedly. "I _should_ be mad at you kids for for leaving us and making us worry to death, but I'm also impressed by your amazing teamwork!"

Gwen was too tired to argue so she just face-palmed and groaned. Dipper blinked not used to David's cheerfulness and idoitness said, "What?"

Max was sick of David's cheerfulness and especially because of the shit he's been through today. He put down the cocoa an dropped the blanket. He then pointed his finger at David and said, "David, I hope you learn before today you only had _one_ little bastard to deal with, but now you got _five_."

"Then advise that he has a close eye on you five bastard children." said a imposing voice.

The twins turned their heads and instantly turned scared with two familiar agents approached them.

"W-who are you guys?" David asked looking at the two men.

"I'm Agent Powers and this is my partner Agent Trigger." said Agent Powers as both men pulled out their government badges.

Both twins were trying their best not to freak out as they screamed from their insides. Agent Trigger noticed this so he knelt down and asked, "Is there anything wrong?"

Both twins waved theirs heads.

"No!" Dipper yelped.

"Nu-huh!" replied Mabel.

Trigger obviously wasn't convinced but he didn't say anything and at David and Gwen who were shaking in terror. Meanwhile, Max, Neil, and Nikki gave the twins confuse glances. They didn't know why the twins were scared out of their minds of the agents but they didn't say anything as Agent Powers continued.

"We've been sent here due to recent murders of registered and un-registered hunters, but it seems like the situation has been taken care of." Powers lookd behind the camp counselors to give the Quartermaster a dirty look. "But it seems another thing has peaked our interest."

"And what will that be, sir?" asked Gwen, seeing if this involves anything with her God-awful boss.

Powers then pointed at the twins. "Those two."

"US?!" the twins yelped out in unison.

"Them?!" both counselors asked confused.

"Yes," Powers continued. "Those two. You see they're actually the great niece and nephew of Stanford and Stanley Pines. Two international criminal twin brothers, and one of them even faked his death back in '84. We recently found out that these two were with Stanley Pines, impersonating his brother Stanford Pines last summer in Gravity Falls. And we were both there at Gravity Falls with an entire government army but with no memory on why we there. There was also a lot of weird stuff going on in that town last summer, on-and-off radiation signatures, the rich becoming poor in just a few hours, the mayor's sudden death, and the fact that the entire town was off our charts for a full day."

This was a lot to process to the two counselors as they looked at the twins with suspicion before turning towards the agents.

"Okay, why are you telling us all this?" Gwen asked with her arms crossed but with a serious face.

"Both criminals were imprisoned in Russia but somehow managed to escape." Trigger explained.

Both twins gave each other a hopeful glace for their great uncles safety but closed it as Trigger continued.

"And upon investigation of Camp Campbell were saw that the camp has a... interesting list crimes." Trigger explained.

David gulped as he shook with fear of losing the one thing that keeps him going.

"But we decided to let the whole list slide," Trigger announced. " _If_ , the the criminals return to Gravity Falls and we use these two to lure them out."

The twins faces went into instant shock. They were never rat out their uncles! But before they could have a say David took this opportunity.

"Yep! You betcha fancy suits you got a deal!" he said shaking Powers hand with relief and still some fear on is face and voice.

"Good," Powers said before putting on his shades and leaving before stopping and looking back at them. "One more thing."

David gulped as the twins watched him carefully.

"Tell Meredith her fathers said hi." Powers said.

David sighed as all the kids gave confused looks.

"'Fathers?'" Mabel repeated and raising an eyebrow.

"Now if you need us," Powers said while getting in a government car. "We'll be in Indiana investigating a park."

As the government cars drove away Gwen sighed and shooed everyone into the car.

"When we get back to camp you two are telling us everything." Max announced while getting in the car.

"Ohh! I'll make popcorn!" Nikki chirped.

As the car drove back to camp the twins were left with a lot to think about in just a few short minutes. Not only are they going to be tracked by the government this summer but they'll also going to be used to trap their great uncles. And they had no say in all this. Mabel sighed as she leaned in to cuddle on Waddles to once again have comfort while Dipper just looked out the window knowing they're plans of going back to Gravity Falls are as good as dead.

"Well," Dipper huffed. "This is going to be an interesting summer."

* * *

 _ **This was a blast to write and writing from Max's point of view is the funnest thing ever. This caused me a little over a month to finish but with over 13,000 words I think it's safe to say I'm done for this chapter. BTW, I'm not really that clueless to where the story where go but I'm writing the CC episodes with Dipper and Mabel in them so that's going to be funny. I do have ideas for my own episodes like an Dipper and Nikki adventure, an chapter where they're parodying the film "Labyrinth," an an episode that crosses over with an over show that was cancelled on Nickelodeon for being too dark. I am going to change up some things in Sleepy Peak and change up how some episodes end due to the supernaturalness from GF. Also let's this out of the way, yes we are going back to Gravity Falls... eventually. But 'fred not, we'll see some characters from GF show up in some chapters! ;)**_

 _ **Before I go, review and tell me how can I improve and how many of the references did you get?**_

 _ **This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmission and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New Secrets

A couple days after the first day of summer the Pines Twins pretty much gotten over the death they witnessed. Sure, even the slightest of mention could put a shiver down their spines of one of first gruesome deaths they have seen but they have also seen a good number of messed up things last summer like the time Dipper and Pacifica fought the lumberjack ghost or the time they escaped from Mabel Land. Max, Nikki, and Neil also seemed to shrug off the death in two days' time. Though, Nikki _did_ try to kill a wild deer the day after. Anyways the twins made themselves comfortable at the camp and met their fellow campers. There was Harrison, the kid who looked like Dipper when Bill possessed him. He was sorta like a magician but not a good one since half of his tricks were failures while he was trying to show Mabel his tricks. Oh, and Mabel had a quick crush on him that lasted for about two seconds until he proposed the old saw the lady in half trick. Then there was Nurf who was the bully the camp though he was one of the most honest people that the twins ever met. Dipper thinks it's because he is named after a toy-line of plastic guns that Nurf _has_ to be a bully. He mainly went for the younger kids so the twins don't have to worry about him. After that there's Dolph, the sweet little boy of the camp. Except that he's German. The twins don't consider themselves racist of Germans even though they have Jewish history, but some of Dolph's favorite activities are panting, ranting on how he is becoming a great leader, and asking people of their religious histories... yeah, they're definitely staying away from that kid. Next there's Nerris, the fantasy girl of the camp with the Elf getup and everything. Heck, the first day her and Dipper met they bonded over Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons. Next there's Meredith, the cool girl of the camp like Wendy except not interesting or charismatic. She mostly ignored the twins with her headphone on while they tried to introduce themselves to keep her "cool status," so the twins gave up their attempt of friendship but not before Mabel scared her off with a piece oh her hair she keeps in a bag as a last resort to friendship. Next, there was Preston who loved the theater so much he wore something that looked like it was stolen from a school play about Shakespeare and expressed his love for theater by talking like Shakespeare and express himself through his arms whenever he's saying something dramatic. Mabel instantly had a crush on him while Dipper just rolled his eyes as he knew that this was another Gabe. He just hoped he didn't make out with Shakespeare paintings. And lastly there was Space Kid, and as far as Dipper and Mabel knew of, that was his real name. Like Preston, he loved space so much he wore a astronaut suite consisting of a helmet he probably wore to bed every night. He was the annoying little kid of the camp that would never shut about space facts and would constantly annoy Dipper about how he would be on the moon one day while Mabel found him sweet. Then there is the counselors that are like Soos and Wendy but much less cool. Actually, _not cool at all_. David much like Soos, was an absolute fanboy of a conman, would do anything for him, and not the smartest of people. Unlike Soos, David was a total buzzkill and thinks following the rules and singing songs that makes you want stab yourself and die a slow painful death _is_ cool. Not only is a total rules dork but he treats every camper like a 5-year-old kid and is absolutely half-witted and every situation that they're in. Dipper doesn't like him at all. While Soos _did_ get on his nerves time-to-time, he made up for it by saving the day multiple times and being an all-around cool dude to hand out with. But David was not cool at all and is a total moronic idiot that thinks kindergarten stuff is fun. Yeah, when Dipper doesn't like someone who thinks learning is fun _you know_ that that person is a total idiot. Not to mention he's totally on board on ratting his great uncles out without the twins consent just to keep this stupid camp going. Dipper really doesn't hate people per say, but David's really on his most disliked list. Mabel on the other hand agreed that David wasn't the smartest counselor to be chosen but _she_ thought he was a cool guy to hang out with since she's mainly in to singing songs around the camp fire, doing fun activities, and smiling 24/7. But even _she_ was annoyed by David by him treating her like a 5-year-old and being clueless in certain situations. Gwen, on the other hand was exact opposite of David and kinda like Wendy but not really. First, she obviously doesn't want to be here in the first place and looks like she wants to kill herself every second of the day. Second, the campers annoy her to death so she pretty much hates everyone of them here, so she has a "most hated" to "least hated" list. Comparing her to Wendy, they both are lazy, hate they're jobs, and much rather do something else. But Wendy's cool, wild, fun, and just straight up awesome as she loves to hang out with the twins and her friends. But as far as the twins know, Gwen isn't fun at all and doesn't even attempt to befriend the children at camp, she _somehow_ can survive David's optimism but can't handle kids? Dipper really doesn't _hate_ or _like_ her at all, but he just thinks she's rather dull and he does relate to her time to time when kids are being too annoying. Mabel on the other hand thinks she's just stressed out on camp and tries to be on her good side.

That's basically the entire Camp Campbell group, and we haven't even started on a usual day yet...

* * *

It was another day at Camp Campbell and of course instead of doing fun things today David decided to spend the day by showing the campers around the camp. Even though they've already been here for a couple days. Dipper hated it here. He never got a chance to explore the woods and there were no mysteries of this camp at all. It seemed that only Ajit was the only interesting thing to happen so far but other than that it's just been a plain summer for the past couple days.

"And here we have our time-honored camp mascot, Larry the Hamster!" David announced as the group approached a glass cage with a hamster in it. "Say hi, Larry!"

And to validate the argument of David treating the campers like kids from Kindergarten, he bent down and voiced the hamster as the animal respectfully ate his food.

" _Hi there, campers! Don't forget to have fun today! Don't forget to respect David and everything he does for you!_ " David squeaked. He then picked up the hamster from the cage and said, "Oh! He talked! Did you hear that?!"

Dipper could only face-palm out of annoyance and embarrassment and began to start to have thoughts of revenge on his parents for sending him to this hell-hole camp.

"Are you a animal-whisperer?" Mabel questioned with a dead-serious voice.

"And are you a gypsy?" Nikki followed the same dead-serious voice.

"Uhhhh..." But before David could think of a good answer, Max made a "A-hem" and everyone look toward him to see him dropping a marble on a wooden loopty-loop which then landed on three wooden planks and then they fell down like dominos on an axe which led to many more things to collide as it led to the cutting of a string to a cattlepult containing a large boulder with the words "FUCK THE POLICE" painted on it. As soon as the string was cut the boulder as thrown hard and hit the small defenseless hamster as it screamed out in pain and fear before landing quite hard on a nearby island. After the dust settled and birds flew away on the island, Max let out a groan and looked at David.

"Oh, man. That was suppose to kill you?"

 _"Di-did that just happened?!"_ Dipper thought in his head as he learned never to piss off or underestimate the angsty 10-year-old boy.

"Hey," Mabel said looking around curiously, "where's Waddles?"

* * *

Play Camp Camp Theme Song

* * *

After the death of the shortly introduced camp mascot Larry the Hamster David gathered the kids at the peer for daily announcements for what they're doing today. Max couldn't take another day with that happy-loving idiot. Ever since his last escape attempt David and Gwen have been keeping eye on him even more than ever.

 _"Uh!_ _I swear if we have another macaroni-art day_ and _Preston's stupid play rehearsal on the_ same day _again I'm going to grab the closest thing to a weapon near me and use it no matter how slow and painful it is."_ Max ranted in his head. _"But I guess it was funny to see Nikki and Mabel puke out their macaroni-art and see Preston's face as he saw them ruin the entire set."_

Max smirked at that memory as David begun the announcements in the most excruciating way possible. By being as annoyingly positive as possible. "Alrighty, kids!Today we'll be on the hunt for a brand-new mascot!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Max exclaimed with his hands. "Why you gotta put that shit on us? We don't work here and besides why can't we use Mabel's pet pig?"

"Well, Max, we were _going_ to make homemade ice cream but _someone_ killed our mascot and now we need a new one becAUSE MABEL'S PIG IS MISSING AND EVERY GOOD CAMP HAS A MASCOT, MAX!" David explained getting into Max's face getting more serious as each word came out of his mouth as Max maintained no-fear face.

"HIS NAME IS WADDLES!" Mabel cried as she and Nikki carried signs of missing pig signs with Waddles on the front. She and Nikki then handed a sign to each camper as Mabel cried her eyes out. Mumbling about how she was a horrible pet owner.

Max rolled his eyes as he said, "You know he's probably going through garbage or bothering Gwen, right?"

Mable's crying jumbled what she was saying but thankfully Nikki was there to translate for her. "She says we looked all around camp for him." Then Mable mumbled some more. "But we haven't checked on Gwen yet."

"Hey, where is Gwen today?" Neil asked.

"Oh, she's under the weather." David explained. "But this is one of the activities I can do without her!"

"Under the weather?" Neil raised an eyebrow.

"Lady-sickness." Nikki said. "My mom used to get that all the time."

For some reason Dipper and David look uncomfortable as they looked each other as if they didn't know what to say.

"How do you cure it?" Neil asked.

H-hey, m-maybe w-we should-" David tried to pull the attention away from the touchy subject that most of the campers weren't ready to hear but failed.

 _"EDGE CLOSER TO DEATH..."_ Nikki answered very dramatically. _VERY, dramatically._

So dramatically that every camper stopped what they were doing and stared in discomfort at Nikki. Even Mabel stopped babbling as her and the rest of the girls (besides Nikki) shivered at what's to come when they got older. A _very_ long awkward silence flowed through the camp as no one said nothing and stared at Nikki. Nikki, not old enough what they were talking about, raised an eyebrow and asked a question nonchalantly as if nothing were wrong: "What?"

No one knew what to say something to the young girl, the ones that were too young to know about a females... time, were too confused to ask anything while the ones that were old enough to know about a females... time didn't want to break it down to a young girl about her upcoming... time when she gets older since they weren't getting paid for this and they didn't want to make the situation even more awkward. Another awkward silence flowed through the camp but was thankfully not as long as the previous one as Space Kid broke it.

"Sure glad I'm not a girl." Space Kid said out loud rubbing the back of his helmet.

All the boys nodded and agreed that they were thankful of their gender as the young boys were happy that they don't have to get pregnant while the older boys didn't had to deal with the females... time of the month.

"H-hey, David." Dipper said, as all the nodding and agreeing from the boys died down. "How about instead of searching for a random animal we look for Waddles instead?"

"Now that sounds like a good ide-SPACE KID, DON'T EAT THAT! IT'S NOT SPACE FOOD!" David agreed but then pushed the kids out of the way to ensure the safety of fellow campers.

As soon as David left Mabel built up some confidence and announce, "Come on, Nikki! Waddles ain't gonna turn into sausages or meet his real family and abandon me on our watch!"

Mabel then rushed off to plant flyers on trees not even two-feet away from each other as Nikki followed her instructions and said, "Coming, Sensei Mabel!"

As David was busy with the other campers and the girls were busy looking for Waddles left Dipper, Max, and Neil standing together.

"I just need

"I need a break from David. Just one day. _Just one_." Max said rubbing his head.

"Yeah, I get it he's annoying but do you really have to try and kill him?" Dipper asked.

Max's eyes snapped and narrowed at Dipper. "Dipper, you haven't been here for as long as I have and trust me when I say it gets _worse_ the me you _spend time_ with him."

But before any of the boys could continue their conversation they heard grunting and the sound of something being dragged. They all turned their heads to see the Quartermaster dragging a bloody bag. Dipper and Neil looked like all the color was drained from them at the grizzly site but Max smiled as he hatched a plan to get away from David. He could be murdered but it would be better than hearing another camp fire song.

"Hey, David!" Max called for the counselor sweetly.

"Yes, Max?" David answered with a smile trying to get Space Kid's helmet off.

"Why don't you have the Quartermaster take half of us?" Max asked, smirking as he knew that getting half the class would be less suspicious.

"Huh?!" the Quartermaster question the boy's actions.

"I"ll bet he would have a unique outlook on the forest." Max pushed with the charade of wanting learn about the forest with an elder.

"Why, Max, what a wonderful idea!" David agreed positively, dropping Space Kid. "He's such a beloved member of our family. I would love for you all to know him better!"

David chirped as the Quartermaster disgustingly wiped snot from his nose with his hand only to have the blood from his hook all over his beard. After realizing this he quickly wiped the blood from his beard and snorted all the snot up his nose to make sure that that occurrence won't happen again but it failed as more snot dripped from his nose.

"I for one, would _love_ to learn from my elders." Max said keeping his charade up as David gorged on it.

As the idea was agreed and confirmed upon by the counselor and Quartermaster, the campers were all to horrified by the Quartermaster to even be near him. So understandably Neil tried to talk his friend out of being killed slasher-style.

"You _seriously_ want to go in the woods with the bad guy from every horror movie _EVER?!"_ Neil asked.

"Yeah, that guy would do _more_ than kill you, Max." Dipper agreed with Neil, suggesting a more _suggestive_ end.

"Calm down, it'll be fine." Max shrugged off. "Besides, anythings better than hanging with _David_."

Dipper took a couple seconds to consider Max's words. To tell the truth, David was getting on his nerves as well. David was in many ways like Soos. Except if you pull out all the coolness and usefulness of Soos you get an ignorant suck-up that treats campers like 5-year-olds. And Dipper hated to be treated like a child. Plus, the Quartermaster saved them from Ajit. Well... he didn't know Ajit was turning over a leaf at that moment and didn't want to risk the safety of the kids. So the bloody bag he was dragging could just be a dead deer he hunted.

"Well he _did_ save us from Ajit..." Dipper said rubbing the back of his head very guilt-like, knowing the situation involving the deer-man was much more complicated then that.

"Oh, _come on_ , Dipper!" Neil exclaimed. "I can lose _one_ of my friends at this God-forsaken camp, but not the only other intelligent person here!"

"Sorry, dude, but..." Dipper said looking all over the place before looking at Neil straight in the eye. "David's an idiot."

Neil face-palmed at Dipper's excuse to go with the Quartermaster as Max just nodded. It was good to have another friend tag along in a trip in the forest with a possible-killer. All three of the boys turned their heads to see David sniffing as he made his final decision.

"Sorry, everyone, just... really overwhelmed with all this friendship right now." David said wiping away the few remaining tears on his face as the Quartermaster walked up to him. "Alright, who else would like to embark on a friendship walk? Who knows, maybe some of our esteemed Quartermaster's wisdom will rub off on you!"

"Eeeup." the Quartermaster agreed. "Rub off un ya."

Fearing this might lead to a _suggestive_ end without his/her consent, all the kids save for Dipper and Max took a step back quickly possibly saving their lives in the processes. Both boys that didn't move turned their heads to the other kids surprised to see them not joining them, giving them a cold feeling in their spine for what's to come in the walk with their complicated-savior to their possibly killer

"Alright, Max and Dipper! Looks like you two are our trial-blazers! I'm just so proud!" David announced as he shuffled Max's hair before the angsty tween brushed him off.

"Everyone else is Team David! That means you Magic Kid... Magic Kid." David announced as he begun his search for a new camp mascot in the woods.

"Illusionist!" Harrison corrected with frustration at his counselor's lack of knowledge of his main hobby.

"Sorceress!" Nerris corrected with equal frustration.

As David and the rest of the campers marched off into the woods and Mabel and Nikki on their own searching for Waddles, Dipper and Max were left standing with the Quartermaster standing right near them. A man judged by looks should never walk into the forest alone with and with that situation about to happen right now, one must wonder what will happen with this walk...

* * *

"I's don't zink you're going to zatch zhat bird." Dolph said.

"Shut your face, nerd!" Nurf growled. "I'm going to catch that bird and prove how awesome I am!"

For a split second Neil wished he went with Dipper and Max since dealing with death would be more tolerable than dealing with idiocy seemed to be appealing to Neil. David and the campers have been looking around the forest for a new camp mascot for about an hour and haven't attracted one animal except spotting a little blue bird up a tree. If you asked Neil why this was the case, he would say that every camper was loud and annoying and the only the reason the little blue bird was staying in it's nest was because she was defending her eggs. Now desperate to get this shitty activity over with and spend the rest of the day doing whatever they damn well please they voted on who would climb the tree and get the fucking bird. Nurf won in a landslide. Because threatening people is his speciality. Now Nurf was climbing the tree with one hand containing a un-switched switchblade. Then Nurf somehow managed to get on the tree branch with the bird and switched the switchblade pointing it at the bird.

"Alright, now come how nice and slowly..." Nurf said it like a serial killer. However before Nurf could finish his threat, a cracking noise was heard throughout the forest. Before anyone could ask who farted and crucify the person who did so, the tree branch broke and not long after Nurf fell on the ground as the little blue bird flew away and as one last middle finger to him the eggs the bird was trying to protect fell down on Nurf covering him with yoke.

"Why does the world hate me?!" Nurf cried with his fists in the air.

Neil rolled his eyes at the bully as Preston intervened.

"Oh, because though is a nothing more than a rejection from the world that so much despises him." Preston explained like he was in a play. Like he always does.

"Now what?" Space Kid asked.

"Now we keep moving until we find camp mascot that has unborn children that we didn't kill yet!" David chirped with his happy-go-lucky attitude.

Neil groaned as he had to deal with more of this stupidity. But before he could complain about his life some more, he heard something he didn't expect to here right now. Music. Not any music though, apologetic music.

 _"Waddles, now I know I was wrong. I messed up, and now you're gone."_

The other campers and David didn't seem to notice the music or the fact that Neil was leaving the group as he walked away to where the music was growing louder and louder.

 _"Waddles, I'm sorry I neglected you, oh I never expected you to run away and leave me feeling this empty. Your oink right now would sound like music to me. Please come home 'cause I miss you, Waddles."  
_

By now Neil found the source of the music. Mabel holding a jukebox up high while Nikki planted fliers all around the forest.

 _"(Waddles, come home.)"_

 _"Waddles, come home."_

 _"(Waddles, come home.)"_

"Where the hell did you two get a jukebox from?" Neil asked.

Both girls stopped what they were doing as they turned towards Neil. Mabel turned off the jukebox as she just sobbed out the words.

"She says we basically tried everything." Nikki turned her sobs into english for Neil. "Social media, fliers, baseball games, cloud signs, interrogation, ecetera ecetera. But we can't find Waddles."

"Well, haven't you tried-hey, how did you guys even try, like, everything you just said?"Neil asked.

But before they could explain how they did all those things with such a small amount of time, Neil notice something on the ground that might finally answer their question.

"Hey, are those bear-tracks?" he asked bending down to examine them.

Both girls followed suite as Neil pieced together what could've happen.

"You don't think..." Nikki said with fear.

But Mabel didn't want to believe her beloved pet pig was eaten by a bear. She _will not_ let that happen.

"Momma's coming for you, baby!" Mabel announced as she followed the bear-tracks running as far as shew could.

"Oh yes, adventure time, baby!" Nikki yelled out of excitement as she followed the distraught teenager.

Neil sighed as he followed both girls.

"Beats dying with Dipper and Max or dealing with those idiots." Neil mumbled out loud. "I'm wondering what Nikki's going to do with the bear once we find him."

* * *

Dipper still wasn't sure if going with the Quartermaster was an 100% good idea. He knew he was going with his emotions and not his basic instincts. Well where the Quartermaster took him and Max basically fixed a bullet wound-with acid. He-of course-took them to the shady parts of the woods where it looked like they were going to be killed by an unimaginable horror at any second. If you took one look at Dipper you could tell he was basically shitting his pants as he waved his head at all directions looking for something that could end his life.

Max noticed this and whipped his head towards the older boy and whispered, "Calm down, you wanted to come with us in the first place."

"Yeah, but didn't know he was going to take us into woods where everything looks like it wants to kill you!" Dipper shot back.

Max sighed as he knew Dipper was right. To tell the truth even he was creeped out by the forest and weather the Quartermaster will kill them or not. So he decided to talk the Quartermaster out of this "mascot hunt" and go back to camp just like he tricked David into letting Quartermaster take them.

"Look, man, we can just go back to the camp and relax." Max tried to manipulate with a fake smile plastered on his face. "Gwen can be the mascot."

But sadly, Max's ability to talk his way out of situations didn't seem to fly by the aged old timer as stopped dead in his tracks. Max bumped into him and fell on the ground looking back up at the old timer. The Quartermaster slowly cranked his head back with snapping sounds coming from his movement, adding to his creepy factor.

"You kids think you're so SMART!" the Quartermaster announced grimly.

"What?" Max asked quickly, giving the Quartermaster a confused look. "Uh, how does that relate to..."

"You need to see _beyond_ the camp," the Quartermaster explained. "Into the true beauty of nature!"

"Uh..." Max said. "This looks like a place where teenagers go to get stabbed."

"... Probably." the Quartermaster said switching his hook to what looked like an ice cream-scooper with a candle lit.

The Quartermaster then continued to walk down the dark and mysterious path as if nothing happened as Dipper helped Max up.

"Way to increase my anxiety, dude." Dipper scoffed.

"Oh, whatever," Max rolled his eyes as he started to follow the Quartermaster, "didn't you say you dealt with an army of fucking people made out of wax and an army of gnomes?"

"That's... not even half of the worst things I've dealt with last summer." Dipper looked down on the ground thinking of Bill Cipher, the worst thing he dealt with in his life. "How long did you listen when me and Mabel told you, Neil, and Nikki about Gravity Falls?"

"Uhhhh," Max thought pretty hard. "When your sister dated a 9-year-old, I think."

Dipper face-palmed. "Seriously? You didn't even get to when we traveled through time?"

Max looked at Dipper confused. If Dipper told Max this stuff last week he would just shake his head and wave him off as a drug user or attention seeker. But since his run-in with the deer/man hybrid, Ajit Pai his views of the supernatural has changed. Maybe there was more to the world then he knew...

"You have a fucking weird life, dude." Max said now catching to the Quartermaster.

"I know." Dipper said now trying to catch up with the other two.

* * *

The bear-tracks led Mabel, Nikki, and Neil to a cave, a natural home for bears. While following the trail Neil has grown anxiety about finding a bear and only kept going because the other two girls practically forced him to, Nikki was excited to go face-to-face to a bear, and Mabel just cared about getting her beloved pet pig back. All they had to do was go up against a bear...

"Ha-ho! Jackpot!" Nikki squealed out in excitement.

"M-maybe we shouldn't do th-" Neil was about to croak out in fear before Mabel grabbed him by the shirt and gave him a face that even Satan himself would piss his pants.

"Listen, Neil!" Mabel began. "My baby is possibly dead and we're not going back to camp until we find him! Got it?!"

"Y-yes..." Neil squeaked out with absolute fear in his eyes.

Mabel let him go as she marched forward into the cave with Nikki not to far behind. Neil slowly made his way into the cave, shaking nearly to death on what's to come. Either going to die being mauled to death by a bear, or getting his insides ripped out by Mabel.

Luckily all of Neil's fears went away when he saw the bear. Or better explained, what was left of a bear. The bear was reduced to nothing but a stack of bones indicating that the bear has been dead for quite awhile. Neil sighed in relief as the two girls practically died in the inside.

"NOOOHOOO!" Nikki screamed out in sadness. "I would've fed him porridge. And it would've been just right!"

"Wait you were planning to keep the bear?" Neil asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well since Mabel has a pet pig and I want to be just like her I need my own wacky pet to be a true apprentice." Nikki explained with a small sad tone in her voice. "But now I won't have one since Waddles is probably dead."

Hearing this Mabel's heart practically broke in two as she fell on the ground crying in pain at the lost of her beloved pet pig. With an annoyed face Neil punched Nikki's arm and as Nikki tried to rub the pain away Neil bent down and tried to make Mabel feel better the best way he could.

"Don't be sad, Mabel," Neil said in a fake positive voice, "losing a pet is just a part of life. Did I tell you I lost my pet goldfish when I was 4? Or I lost my puppy when I was 6? ... I lost my lizard when I was 8? Because I accidentally mistaken acid for water." Neil wasn't even trying to make Mabel feel better anymore, he was just now realizing what a horrible pet owner he is. "Oh my shit I'm horrible with pets."

Before Neil could have a mental breakdown on the death of his poorly neglected pets, the three campers heard tiny foot steps drawing nearer towards them. So the three rose up to see what unknown force was upon them.

 _QUACK!_

Neil sighed again and almost instantly lost the painful memories of his neglected pets at the sight of a pretty cute small brown-furred platypus. It hissed at the sight of the three kids and formed a defensive stance. Mabel wiped her tears away at the sight of the cute platypus made her feel a little bit better, but not enough to smile let alone smirk. Nikki wasn't impressed at all on the sight of the little small hissing animal.

"Pssh, what's that?" Nikki asked unimpressed and cocking an eyebrow. "Doesn't look very cool."

"That's a platypus." explained Neil with a smile as he loved to explain things, it actually made him feel better than everyone when he does this. "It's actually quite dangerous. I think it has a little poison spur on it's hind-"

"POISONOUS?!" Nikki exclaimed, her eyes beating of light and awe of finally finding her awesome pet.

"Wait those things are poisonous?" Mabel asked still with a sad face helping Neil up. "I just thought they built dams, swim in rivers, and occasionally get in turf wars with beavers."

Neil cast Mabel a lame glance as Nikki approached the little angry animal with wide arms.

"Awesome!" she said with a wide smile. "You're coming with mama!"

This seemed to piss the platypus off even more as it stood up with it's tail and hissed very loudly at Nikki with spit going everywhere as it was about to pounce on the three kids. Neil and Mabel faces were horrified in the moment and decided to get the fuck outta dodge.

"Run!" Neil yelled. "Don't let it kick you!"

With her only two friends that was remotely near her Nikki decided to follow Neil and Mabel with a wide happy smile plastered on her face as they ran out of cave with the pissed off platypus not too far behind. Of course this only made Nikki want the platypus even more, because she always loved good danger and good challenges.

* * *

Dipper and Max's fear of getting murdered in the suspiciously terrifying woods by the Quartermaster grew second by second as they followed the old man with their shaking of fear getting worse. Suddenly the Quartermaster stopped dead in his tracks and the two boys followed suite. As the old man peered his head around to face the two boys Max could've swore he seen his own life flash before his eyes. But he really wasn't against the idea since his parents were shitty and oh God David was a total annoying piece of shit. Dipper on the other hand didn't want to die. His dream of becoming a great mystery solver didn't die yet and he wanted to say goodbye to Pacifica one final ti-wait, why would Pacifica be the FIRST person to say goodbye to?!

But before both boys could say anything the Quartermaster huffed out, "Stay 'ere," before going through some bushes.

Both boys blinked in confusion. Max's first thoughts were that of escape while Dipper's first thoughts were following the Quartermaster. Max, being more of a selfish person and listens to reason grabs Dipper's arm saying, "Come on let's get out of here before he gets his hockey mask and chainsaw!"

Dipper, being deprived of any real mysteries this summer wanted to follow the Quartermaster. His drive to becoming a great mystery solver seemingly grew after last summer and now since it's summer again and he's stuck in a boring summer camp he _needed_ something mysterious to solve before he went insane. Plus, what if it's like Stan and the portal? He couldn't live with another one of those situations going on under his nose. With this feeling in him he ignored common sense and yanked his arm away from Max's grip.

"No," Dipper said firmly and uneasy at the same time. "I want to see what he's hiding."

"Dude, are you serious?!" Max yelped. "It's just like Neil said! Behind those bushes is probably a shack where he hides bodies and probably has his mom's severed head in there!"

"That's _not_ what Neil said." Dipper said flatly.

"Well it's what he _implied_!" Max shot back.

Dipper sighed, knowing what Max said was _probably_ true. But he still had to this. He had this drive that needed to be served. Dipper knew if this was a horror movie then he would probably die a pretty gruesome death. But considering all the things he survived last summer and even the situation a couple days ago, Dipper figured he could survive an old man with a chainsaw. Hell, he survived the apocalypse. How many kids his age could say they survived _that_?

"Look, dude," Dipper started. "I _kinda_ have to do this. I can't live with something huge going on under my nose like last summer so I'm going in."

Max facepalmed at Dipper. "You're gonna fucking die."

"Eh, I've been in worse situations." Dipper shrugged.

So now with all the built up hype and anticipation of what's behind the bushes and what if the Quartermaster's hiding Dipper moved the bush branches to reveal: a boulder.

"Well that was a gigantic disappointment." Max said dully.

But Dipper, who experienced situations like this last summer knew there was more than meets the eye. Dipper walked up to the boulder and put both his hands against it trying to feel something metallic. He started to roam his hands across the boulder to test his theory. He was sheer will determined to prove his theory to be true out of experience.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Max said uncomfortably.

"Trying to see..." Dipper said gruffly, "if there's something, metallic on thi-oh, here we go."

Feeling something metallic, Dipper touched this metal more and more to slide it back to reveal a security console bedded into the boulder. Dipper smirked at his success but it faltered to see that the security console had numbers, letters, and symbols in various different languages. Dipper pressed a few buttons to try to get it in but a red light symbolizing failure flashed numerous times. As Dipper was preoccupied for the moment, Max heard noises coming from _inside_ the boulder. In instinct, Max grabbed Dipper's arm and ran back to the bush. Dipper too having heard the noises obliged and followed Max's lead without saying a word. Not even a minute later, a metal door slid up and the Quartermaster walked out of it holding a small glass container that the boys couldn't make out from the distance. He turned his attention towards the security console which was out in the open. He shrugged t off as the wind and planted a code in that made the door close. The Quartermaster closed the security console and headed back to the bush that the boys were spying at him from and were lucky enough to get out of before he saw the boys.

In a matter of seconds the boys backed up and the Quartermaster walked out of the bush and lifted the glass container to reveal that in the container held a master. And the master looked a lot like Larry the Hamster from earlier. _A little too much like Larry the Master._

"Gat th camp mascot," the Quartermaster huffed out. "Let's 'ede back to camp."

Unknowing to the Quartermaster, the two boys behind him had sweat beating on their foreheads from fear, suspense, and curiosity. Both Dipper and Max had no idea at what they just witnessed and with the mysterious man right in front of them that murdered the deer-man hybrid Ajit Pai, they both silently decided to walk through the creepy woods in silence. And both did not said a word until they reached Camp Campbell.

* * *

Back at Camp Campbell, David and the other campers manged to find some-forms of woodland critters and David decided it was good enough they were good enough to come back to camp with (without having seeing any of the animals of course). So it was pretty clear that David wanted a new camp mascot pretty bad that he didn't notice that three of his campers were gone (or he didn't care).

"Alright, everyone!" David announce in his usual chipper tone. "Let's take a look at our candidates!"

Starting things off Space Kid proudly presented his possible camp mascot.

"We've got... a caterpillar..." David said taken aback and honestly expecting a little bit more but still kept his happy-go-lucky attitude nonetheless. "Which will blossom into a beautiful butterfly! Just like all you campers!"

Next up, Nerris presented her poor excuse of a camp mascot.

"Next, a... tin... can...?" David said more confused than disappointed.

"It's a wizard's amulet." Nerris said proudly as if nothing was wrong.

"...Which can be recycled, and become anything it puts it's mind to!" David said bringing out the bright side of the situation just like he always does.

"It gives me +1 Dexterity!" Nerris proudly said.

"I have something!" yelled Harrison. "Look, and be amazed!"

Just like a usual magician, Harrison put his hand through his hat and brought out a rabbit.

"Harrison, that's incredible!" David said amazed and happy that they finally had their camp mascot.

"... Is it? Or is it...?" Harrison said going forward with his magician act and put the rabbit right back into his hat. "Magic? Ta-da!"

"Where'd it go?! Bring it back!" David exclaimed worriedly.

"Oh... I don't know how." Harrison responded blatantly. "This is kinda why I'm here."

But before the camp mascot tryouts could continue noises could be heard through the forests and grew louder and louder with rustling being included too. Voices could be heard being a mixture of fright and pleasure and soon enough a frighten Mabel and Neil came bursting from the forests with a cheerful Nikki beside them and they looked to be chased by a angry platypus.

"Ah!" David yelled as his instincts came into his head. "Kids get to the peer!"

All the capers and David ran to edge of the peer but David's stupidity showed again as it just became a dead end for them and just easier for the platypus to kill them.

"Where do we go now?!" Neil asked scared.

"I son't know!" David admitted. "This was a really bad idea in hindsight!"

The pissed off platypus was now on the front of the peer and very slowly approached the campers and David while growling.

"I WANT A VIKING"S FUNERAL!" Nikki exclaimed excitingly. "LIGHT ME UP!"

The platypus made another step closer.

"I'LL NEVER SAY GOODBYE TO WADDLES!" Mabel cried.

As the platypus made grew more and more closer, nature showed that enable to tame a pissed off creature, you needed a even more pissed creature. So typically a woman fresh off her period. That should handle any problem at all.

Gwen, who came out of no where, grabbed the platypus by the tail, held it up while it was trying to bite her and get free, looked at David and exclaimed:

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Having to face a woman fresh off her period and this situation looking very silly in hindsight David decided to be the most charming he could be.

"We're... finding a mascot?" David said with a smile on his face.

Gwen sighed and looked back and forth between the platypus she had by the tail and to David.

"... Why do you always have to make things weird and complicated?" she sighed.

"Well, I mean, I think this is all pretty normal..." David said,

After a few moments the platypus calmed down so Gwen set the platypus down and soon enough the kids got enough confidence and walked out the peer.

"Where's Max and Dipper?" Gwen asked her fellow camp counselor.

"Oh, those two have decided to join the Quartermaster and the three of them are trying to find a camp mascot on they're own!" David happily announced.

"Wait," Gwen said worriedly. "You mean you left two young boys in the care of an old man whom we don't even know his real name?"

"Well, Gwen, I'll let you know he's be-annnnnnd, I see your point." David started matter-of-fact-ly before realizing what Gwen said maid the situation sound so much worse.

Seconds later the Quartermaster and the two boys emerged from the forest and the Quartermaster looked to have caught a camp mascot.

"Got ah new mascot." the old man huffed before giving the glass container to David.

David squeaked in excitement as he opened the container, grabbed the hamster inside, and dropped the glass container.

"Ah, he's just so adorable!" David chirped as Gwen rolled her eyes. "He looks a lot a Larry! ... In fact he looks just like-"

Before David could start fitting the pieces together a hawk (or the same hawk from earlier) flew down and grabbed the hamster from David's hand. David's mouth was open and he fell on his knees.

"Shit." Gwen said.

"I'm 'ot gettin' another 'ne." the Quartermaster said walking away.

As the adults were falling to pieces Mabel was on the verge of breaking down because she didn't find her beloved pet pig Waddles today. Her twin brother walked up and hugged her as he saw that face many times being her brother.

"Oh, there you are, Waddles." Nikki said as if nothing was wrong as her statement was followed by an oink.

Mabel's face lit up as she turned to see her beloved pet pig standing right next to Nikki and the rest of the campers. She squeaked in excitement and happiness as she ran up and hugged her pet pig.

"Waddles!" she yelled with tears of happiness running down on her face. "Where were you?! Don't ever leave me like that again!"

As everyone clapped to see the reunion of girl and pig no one really gave a second thought on what Waddles truly did that day...

* * *

"CURSE YOU, PERRY THE PLATYPUS AND WADDLES THE PIG!" Dr. Heinz Doofensmirtz yelled on the top of his lungs as his tree-inator blew up right in his face. You see, his plan was to go to Oregon and steal as many trees as possible and plant them back in Danville as a publicity stunt to beat his brother in the mayor elections and final become ruler of the tri-state area. Of course, Agent P would be sent there to stop him. But this time Dr. Doofensmirtz had robots around to make sure everything goes smoothly and to hold off his retched nemesis so the O.W.C.A had to send another agent there to help Agent P. They found out that one of their retired agents, Agent P (another one) was in Oregon with his new owners. They somehow manged to convince Waddles to work for them one final time and so the two of them managed to defeat the evil Dr. Doofensmirtz thwarting his plan to win the election and saved the environment.

Now the pair were in Perry's flying car and their boss, Monty Monogram appeared on screen.

 _"Congratulations on defeating Dr. Doofensmirtz, Agent P and Agent P."_ Monogram said before getting into a joking manner. _"Or should I just say Agents P's?"_

Both agents looked back at the screen unimpressed.

 _"Yeah, well, I really wasn't feeling it either."_ Monogram said rather quickly. _"Agent P, now since you help Agent P defeat Dr. Doofensmirtz we will honor our agreement and send you back to Camp Campbell with your new owners and never bother you again. It's been an honor having your service."_

Waddles nodded his head as he gave Perry his fedora and oinked goodbye to his former boss and team mate. Perry pressed the ejection button and seconds later Waddles' seat bursted out of the flying car and and a parachute ejected from the seat and soon the seat landed on solid ground. Soon Waddles found his way back to Camp Campbell. Waddles loved his life being Mabel's pet so much that he gave up his job for it. He liked being retired and not having the world ending. That's why after last summer on being undercover in the strange town of Gravity Falls and seeing first-hand the beginning and end of the apocalypse he retired and went to live with Mabel. Monty Monogram didn't argue with him on agreeing to his retirement request after reading his report. He still has to look after Mabel since these parts of America is littered with all kinds of conspiracies and unknowns.

"Oh, there you are, Waddles." Nikki said out loud while no one else noticed.

* * *

At night after it was decided that Waddles and the platypus will both be the camp mascots, the Pine Twins, Max, Neil, Nikki, and both animals were in a single tent while the rest of the camp was asleep discussing the day's events.

"I think we're keeping his name to be Platypus." Nikki said with a smile on her face as she petted the said animal sleeping on her lap.

"Really?" Mabel asked while she petted her beloved pet pig sleeping on her lap. "Not anything cute or-"

"Guys!" Dipper exclaimed quietly to the girls. "Are you even listening to us?"

"Uhhhh, what are we talking about again?" Nikki asked.

"Oh, I don't know, just that the Quartermaster has a secret lair built into a fucking boulder!" Max exclaimed not trying to be quiet.

"SHHHH!" said everybody in the tent.

"Are you _trying_ to wake up the whole camp?" Neil chastised whispering.

"I'm sorry that the creepy old man that saved us from a deer-man thing has some Illuminati shit type secrets!" Max yelled quietly.

Silence hung over in the tent for awhile while everyone collected their thoughts.

"Dipper," Mabel whispered to her twin brother. "Do you know what this means?"

"That we are in an area that is possibly mysterious as Gravity Falls, uh yeah!" Dipper exclaimed whispering with a broad smile on his face.

"Wait," Max said. "You want to investigate this? If he finds out that you're snooping around in his shit he'll kill you!"

"And I guess I stand correct on my statement on him." Neil said proudly while everyone else gave him the dirty eye. "What?"

"Look," Dipper said. "It's been a long day for all of us and it's like 3 AM so I think it's best if everyone goes to bed and we'll talk about this later."

Everyone nodded in agreement so they all left Dipper's tent and went to their own respective tent and had a good night's rest. Except for Dipper. He waited all his last school year to come back to Gravity Falls and see everyone again and hopefully have another adventure filled with mysteries. But things didn't go his way and now he's in a summer camp that's run by idiots and the Quartermaster is obviously hiding secrets that could change the face of science. As questions floated through Dipper's head such as what did he do to Ajit's body or why did that hamster look exactly like Larry, Dipper fell asleep eventually.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. It's like 3 AM right now so I won't be long. I'm going to say that Dipper's going to be the main character throughout this story and don't worry some characters will be the main focus for some chapters. I would also like to say that Max is an outsider. He has a shitty home life and doesn't really know how to connect with people except through insults. He does**_ **know _people and how to manipulate them he just doesn't know how to have friends. He's like Dipper in a way and in Gravity Falls Dipper showed he doesn't have good people skills either so these two characters I can easily relate too and are going to be the main crossover relationship of the story (I'm not pairing them._**

 _ **I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this story, favorited, and followed it really does help boost the confidence so I'll probably start chapter 3 tomorrow. Hopefully it won't take five months.**_

 _ **Also that Phineas and Ferb reference does confirm that all three shows are in the same universe. But don't expect a Avengers-style crossover, because it probably end with half the universe dead... It's just a shout out to one of my favorite childhood shows.**_

 _ **This is Shadow the Jedi, ending transmisson and as always, May The Force Be With You.**_


End file.
